


You Are Hers As Much As She Is Yours

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, female reader fic, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is Bella’s sister and gravitates to Rosalie after Bella starts dating Edward. R knows about vampires and werewolves and is fascinated by them. Bella finds out her sister is dating Rosalie and forbids her to do so.





	You Are Hers As Much As She Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelwlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/gifts).



 

 

You had never known such beauty to exist until you met Rosalie Cullen. Your sister, Bella had wanted you to come along with her in meeting Edward’s family. You and Edward got along because the two of you only spoke when words were needed. It helped that your sister was with him so you could sit by yourself instead of with the people she had initially wanted to fit in with at school.

 

And now you were dazed, simply put. All the greatest works of art failed in comparison to Rosalie. You were pulled out of your daze when Esme led you to the kitchen as Alice happily led Bella giving her a tour of the house.

 

“Are you alright, Y/N? Would you like some water?”

 

Esme couldn’t help but smile at herself. She thought she would only receive one daughter, but seeing you react to Rosalie the way you did, she knew she would have two new daughters.

 

“You have a lovely home, Esme and a beautiful family.”

 

“They tell me you’re quite different from Bella.”

 

Before you could respond, you felt excitement spread through your body. You turned around and saw Rosalie looking at you intently. You didn’t even see Esme leave the two of you alone.

 

“Want to go for a drive now that you’ve met everyone? We can say we’re getting some supplies.”

 

You could simply nod and place your hand in hers as she led you to her car.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few weeks, you and Rosalie spent time with one another. You didn’t care about the wolves and their beef with the Cullens. The Cullens only drank from animals. Plus, unlike Bella, you were more likely to keep your mouth shut and not react so visibly.

 

Just yesterday, when Charlie was getting ready to leave for work, he asked what the two of you were going to do. Bella had a date, but she couldn’t say that it was with Edward and while she’s fumbling with her words, you take over.

 

“Just going to the movies and then getting takeout before coming back home. Is that okay, Dad?”

 

Unlike Bella, you refused to call your father by his first name.

 

“Sure is, Y/N. You look after your little sister, okay?”

 

“Yes, Dad.”

 

It was a joke between the two of you. Bella was the older one but in your father’s eyes, you were the older one because of your maturity. Bella didn’t mind because with Charlie liking you, she was free to do what she pleased as long as she came back home in time each night. You also didn’t mind because you were much closer to your father than Bella was. You kept in touch with him throughout the years so it was like you never left.

 

As soon as Bella left with Edward, you texted Rosalie. She waited ten minutes so Edward wouldn’t hear her before making her way to you. While Esme knew how far your relationship progressed, you didn’t want Bella overreacting.

 

* * *

 

 

“If Emmett hadn’t found his mate before Bella and I moved here, would the two of you still be together?”

 

“Until my eyes met yours, yes. But luckily for us, his mate is already a vampire, and I met you after he found her.”

 

The two of you had conversations like this before, but part of you still had trouble believing you were her true mate.

 

“I’m not Edward, Y/N.”

 

“I should hope so. At least your dick can grow in whatever length and width you deem to wear and fuck me with.”

 

“That. That is one of many reasons why I love you, Y/N. You may be quiet but when you speak, you and Bella are clearly different.”

 

You shakily rise from the bed and move to the bathroom. You needed to shower before you returned home and Bella came over to see you. With her being a vampire for the past two years, her senses were heightened and her nose was powerful. If Rosalie couldn’t smell the sex on you after this shower, then you were good to go.

 

Rosalie interrupts your thoughts as she joins you in the shower.

 

“You know you don’t have to constantly spend money fucking me in hotels.”

 

“You want me to deflower you on your own bed?”

 

“I’m pretty sure you did that the first time you gave in to your desires.”

 

“I stopped moving and resumed once you gave me permission to keep going, Y/N.”

 

You loved how Rosalie would always check in with you before having her way with you.

 

“I still can’t believe you’ll turn me in two weeks.”

 

“That’s when you turn 18. Fucking surprised we’ve kept our relationship under wraps for so long.”

 

“How do you get over on Edward?”

 

“Mr. Mind Reader? Easy enough. I’m always looking at porn on my phone when I’m near him with headphones in.”

 

You snorted. Of course, your girlfriend would fuck with her family. You were both happy with each other. Esme would knowingly smirk, but she understood that you two wanted to be in your own bubble a little while longer.

 

* * *

 

 

You were waiting for Rosalie to meet you in your room, when Bella surprised you.

 

“How long, Y/N?”

 

“How long what, Bella?”

 

“How long have you been seeing Rosalie?”

 

“Not that long. Since you brought me with you to meet the Cullens.”

 

“Not that long?”

 

Bella nearly roared.

 

“What’s the big deal, Bella? You’re with Edward. You have a child together. And before you give me bullshit about how Rosalie only cares about herself, you’re wrong. She has her guard up, but when she trusts someone, you see just how good she truly is.”

 

“She took your virginity!”

 

“And Edward took yours! You are such a hypocrite, Bella! This is why I never wanted to tell you about Rosalie. She is my mate, just like Edward is yours. So I’ll be damned if I let you split us apart. Just go.”

 

“Y/N, I’m – ”

 

“Leave!”

 

You refused to listen to Bella. Rosalie made you happy and loved. Emmett was supportive of the two of you, but your own sister wasn’t? If it came down to it, you’d choose Rosalie no matter what.

 

When Rosalie finally arrived, you begged her to change you as soon as it struck midnight instead of waiting until 5 am, the exact moment you were born. She wasn’t too conflicted once you were completely naked. Three days later, you awoke as a newborn, and now, you were the one tiring Rosalie out.

 


End file.
